


Double Birthday

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Frannie makes a cake for Turnbull's birthday.





	

Frannie was in her kitchen making a birthday cake for Rennie. Ma probably would have made the cake from scratch, but she definitely wasn't Ma. 

Ante sat on the floor and licked her lips as she watched Frannie stirred the batter.

'No cake for you. I don't want you getting fat.' Frannie said to Ante. 

Frannie's own belly was huge, but she was pregnant not fat. She still liked to wear the shirts that showed off her stomach, she might be a mom but she wasn't some old maid. Rennie often touched and kissed her stomach. 

They had been married when Frannie was four months pregnant and the joke was was that it was immaculate conception. Thankfully it wasn't.

Speaking of Rennie, he walked up to Frannie and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

'That looks delicious. It wasn't a surprise was it? I can forget a saw it,' Rennie said as he kissed Frannie's cheek. The baby kicked, she must have known that her daddy was home.

'Nah. It's okay. I...,' the rest of what she was going to say was cut off by a sudden rush of water between her legs.

'Oh, crap. I think my liquid just broke.'

'Oh, my. We need a lamp! Where's the lamp?!' Rennie exclaimed as he ran around the room.

Frannie just looked down at Ante. Ante walked over to the bag they packed, picked it up with her teeth and carried it over to Frannie.

Frannie went over to Rennie and held his face. 'Come on, everything's ready.'

Rennie pressed his hand against her's and they left for the hospital.

That was the story of how Renfield Turnbull and his daughter (Renfield Jr.) shared the same birthday. 

Frannie never did finish making the cake, but Rennie didn't mind at all.


End file.
